


Field Trip Stories

by panofaar



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: Looking for Starker Field Trip Stories.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	Field Trip Stories

Hello Guys! I just wanted to ask for help! I am looking for Starker stories where Peter has a Field Trip at Stark Industries of course obviously tagged as Peter Parker/Tony Stark relationship. Both AO3 and tumblr stories.

I will be deleting this post within 7 days. 

You can also message me on my tumblr: darknessyuu

Thank you!


End file.
